


Safety

by ArtemisVictor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: All sad and gay, But together they are happy and gay, Comfort, I just want them to be happy, Kinda fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, No Beta, No fucks, Rare Pairings, no research, only comfort, shame cube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVictor/pseuds/ArtemisVictor
Summary: Cerebros loves his mechs, so he wants to help them.





	Safety

            Safety. All they ever wanted was safety. Cerebros found it quickly in Fort Max and Red Alert. The others could not, at least, not yet. What were they afraid of? The past, the future, the unseen, the lurkers is the shadows. And those fears don't go away without a fight. Oh, and Cerebros was ready to fight for the mechs he loved.  
            He first tackled Fort's fears. The past and the lurkers in the shadows. Now, he knew that he could not fix the past. He couldn't just make everything that had happened to him unhappen. So, he just set that fear in its own little shame cube for it to think about what it was doing. Now he could make the lurkers in the shadows seen. And what drives away dark? Light. So that is what he put up. Every part of their facility on Luna 1 had lights.  
            Then there was Red Alert. He couldn't force the future to happen the way he wanted, so that also went in the cube of shame. And as for the unseen, cameras. Security cameras everywhere. There were no blindspots. He made sure of that.  
            Once Cerebros made all of his changes, he showed them to Fort and Red. They were surprised that he would do all of that for them. And so they all joined together in the control room and watched the security footage. Cerebros cuddled with Fort. Red just sat next to them, holding one of their hands. And in that moment, Cerebros found that he had made the "shame cube fears" become less severe. The past didn't sting as much. The pain didn't come to the surface and scream him awake. And as for the future, together they could take on anything. No matter what life threw at them. As long as they were together, they would be each other's safety.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I returned from the store with a new rare pair. Harvested fresh just for you.


End file.
